Dulce Musica
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Lyra ha tenido demasiado del pesado ambiente de Canterlot y siguiendo el consejo de una vieja amiga decide tomarse unas vacaciones.


Dulce Música

_19 de junio año 1834_

_Hola, Diario_

_Otro día mas, otra sucesión de horas sin sentido. Estoy harta de Canterlot, de la presión, de la competencia. Yo aprendí a tocar la lira para divertirme, para divertir a otros, no para demostrar que puedo más que los demás._

_Octavia dice que es normal que me sienta así después de tantos conciertos, que me tome unas vacaciones y para cuando regrese me sentiré de nuevo con energías, tal vez tenga razón._

_Octavia siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo, es la única que no se burla por mi manera de sentarme ni cree esos tontos rumores acerca de simios lampiños. No sé de dónde sacaron eso._

_Como sea, la celebración del sol de verano este año será en un pueblito al pie de la cordillera de Canterlot, creo que será un buen punto de comienzo, después iré a un lugar tranquilo y relajado como Trotingham._

_Lyra Heartstrings._

_PD. Hoy vi a una vieja compañera del jardín de potros mágico, debió de tener mucha prisa porque pasó corriendo y no me devolvió el saludo._

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Ponyville, la locomotora liberó vapor antes de que las puertas de los vagones se abrieran dejando salir a los ponies que visitaban el pequeño pueblo con motivo de la celebración. Entre ellos se encontraba una unicornio aguamarina de melena cian y blanca y ojos naranja suave, su cutiemark una lira.

La unicornio arrastró su equipaje tras de sí con su magia mientras buscaba un lugar en el cual sentarse a descansar, sin problemas se encontró en una pequeña plaza. Se sentó con su peculiar estilo mientras trataba de adivinar si alguno de los edificios circundantes era una posada u hotel. Sintió las miradas de los ponies y suspiró.

Habia salido de Canterlot para dejar eso atrás y no lo necesitaba aquí, lo que necesitaba era…

"¿Dulces?"

La unicornio se sorprendió al ver interrumpido su tren de pensamiento y levanto la vista para encontrarse con una pony terrestre color crema con una crin bicolor azul oscuro y rosa que la miraba con unos brillantes ojos azules y una radiante sonrisa.

Sostenía enfrente de ella con una pezuña una bandeja llena de diferentes tipos de dulces. Predeciblemente la cutie mark de la yegua eran tres dulces.

_19 de junio año 1834_

_Querido diario_

_¡Estoy tan emocionada!, no puedo creer mi suerte. ¡La celebración del sol del verano será en Ponyville!, ¡El día que inauguro mi tienda!, ¿Acaso puede pasar algo mejor?_

_He tenido una idea maravillosa. Estaré dando muestras gratis en la plaza de Ponyville antes de la inauguración oficial. ¿Quién sabe? Con un poco de suerte puedo darle uno a la princesa._

_Estoy segura que todo saldrá perfecto mañana. Atentamente_

_Bon Bon._

La unicornio masticaba ruidosamente mientras se metía en la boca dulces a pezuñas llenas, o en su caso más bien a cuerno lleno. La pony terrestre la miraba sonriente.

"Entonces, ¿te gustan?"

La otra pony hablo escupiendo pequeños pedazos de dulce.

"shif, eshtan mush chuenos"

La pony terrestre sonrió ampliamente y levantó educadamente las cejas indicando que no comprendió las palabras de la unicornio. Esta procedió a golpearse el pecho y escupir un par de fragmentos.

"Dije que están muy buenos"

La otra pony asintió y alcanzo sus alforjas, de la del lado izquierdo sacó más dulces que inmediatamente coloco en la bandeja, de la del lado derecho saco un pequeño papel que le entrego a la pony.

"Ten, un cupón para mi tienda. La inauguración será dentro de unas horas. No eres de aquí ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

La unicornio movió negativamente la cabeza al mismo tiempo que recibía el cupón con su magia.

"Gracias, Soy Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings"

Lo otra pony le sonrió.

"Wow, impresionante nombre, debes ser de Canterlot. Yo soy Bon Bon, un placer conocerte. Te hare un descuento especial para turistas, ¡No dejes de visitarme!"

Lyra miro por unos momentos a la otra yegua, que continuaba repartiendo muestras de dulces en la plaza antes de regresar su atención al cupón, el cual leyó en voz alta.

"¿Veinte por ciento de descuento en la fiesta de inauguración? A partir de las seis de la tarde."

Miró a la plaza otra vez y de nueva cuenta al cupón

_20 de junio año 1834_

_Hola diario._

_Es mi primer día en Ponyville y todo parece marchar perfectamente bien. Encontré alojamiento en una pequeña posada aun lado de una tienda donde solo venden sofás y plumas… y los ponies dicen que YO estoy loca._

_Como sea, daré unas cuantas vueltas por ahí y veré si puedo conseguir un buen lugar para ver a la princesa. Te escribiré todo lo que suceda después de la celebración_

_Atentamente_

_Lyra Heartstrings_

_P.D. creo que comprare unos dulces._

Lyra encontró sin ningún problema la dulcería, entró en esta al mismo tiempo que otro pony salía. La campanilla sobre la puerta resonó y la yegua color crema volvió su rostro hacia ella, sonriente.

"¡Hola!, Lyra, ¿verdad?, estas de suerte. Recién termine unos dulces de mantequilla, de esos que te gustaron tanto."

Lyra inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Recordaste mi nombre solo con oírlo una vez?"

"Bueno, si he de ser honesta lo asocio con tu forma de sentarte…"

La unicornio suspiró y giró los ojos.

"… me pareció tan graciosa y linda."

"¿Linda?, ¿no crees que es raro?, ¿no crees que me hacer ver como… como una loca?"

Bon Bon sacudió su cabeza negando enérgicamente.

"¡Por supuesto que no!, Eso es algo que te hace única y especial. Además, creo que en Ponyville todos tenemos algo de locos."

Lyra sonrió. Graciosa y linda, era la primera vez que alguien se refería a ella de esa manera, ciertamente comenzaba a agradarle esa sonriente pony en frente de ella, Bon Bon. Se sorprendió al descubrir que ella también habia recordado el nombre de la otra yegua. Probablemente debido a que estaba pintado en enormes letras en el aparador.

Cuando la unicornio estaba a punto de abrir la boca hubo una explosión de movimiento y algo choco con tanta fuerza contra sus costados que termino haciéndola volar sobre el aparador y aterrizar sobre su cabeza en el otro lado.

Consiguió reenfocar la vista y descubrió que se encontraba de cabeza, el cuerpo recargado contra el aparador, distinguió a Bon Bon que alternaba su atención entre ella y otro pony que no alcanzaba a distinguir desde su posición, aunque si vio un par de brazos rosados que se agitaban alocadamente y escucho una voz cuya excitación superaba a la de los brazos.

"¡Oh por Celestia, Bon Bon!, ¡tienes que venir a la súper ultra mega fiesta de bienvenida de la nueva bibliotecaria!, ¡Es nueva en el pueblo y no tiene amigos!, ¿y sabes qué significa eso?, ¡Aburriiiiiiiido!, ¿Y sabes cuál es el mejor remedio contra lo aburrido?, ¡Una fiesta!, como la que le voy a hacer a la nueva bibliotecaria. ¡Lleva tus dulces y cuanto pony te encuentres!, ¡Adiós!"

El monologo duro solo unos cuantos minutos y antes de que Lyra pudiera reincorporarse la misteriosa pony ya habia desaparecido con la misma velocidad e intespestividad que habia aparecido.

Bon Bon se cubrió la boca con una pezuña y dejo escapar una pequeña risita antes de tomar un poco de aire.

"Entonces, Lyra. ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?"

La unicornio parpadeo un par de veces más, aun en su incomoda posición, y como pudo asintió. Era común que los ponies celebraran fiestas antes de la celebración del sol de verano. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_21 de junio año 1834_

_Querido diario._

_Esta fue la celebración del sol de verano más increíble que he visto, al principio me dio mucho miedo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la leyenda de la yegua en la luna era verdad? ¡Y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba la princesa Celestia!_

_Pero afortunadamente todo se soluciono, Pinkie Pie junto con Applejack, la dueña de la boutique, una pegaso del clima, otra pegaso y la nueva bibliotecaria rompieron la maldición._

_¡Y Nightmare Moon resulto ser la hermana menor de la Princesa Celestia!, ¡ahora tenemos dos princesas! La nueva Princesa se llama Luna y a partir de ahora controlara la luna y las estrellas. Hubo una gran fiesta para celebrar el regreso de la princesa. Lamentablemente mi nueva amiga no se sintió tan bien después de la aparición de Nightmare Moon. _

_Atentamente_

_Bon Bon_

La joven pony color crema se encontraba de pie en un pasillo de la posada y llamo a la puerta de una habitación.

"¿Lyra? Soy yo, Bon Bon ¿está todo bien?"

No hubo respuesta, Bon Bon miró a la posadera, una vieja yegua color azul cielo que se encogió de hombros.

"No ha salido de ahí desde la fiesta de bienvenida de la nueva princesa. Lamentó molestarte, pero parece que tu eres la única que la conoce."

Bon Bon asintió y volvió a llamar a la puerta.

"Lyra, voy a pasar."

Con la ayuda de la llave de la posadera la pony entró en la habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas y habia un bulto tembloroso cubierto de cobijas en medio de la cama. Bon Bon se acercó y lentamente apartó las cobijas.

Lyra se encontraba debajo del montón, sujetándose las rodillas con las pezuñas delanteras y mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones. Bon Bon suspiró, si no fuera porque la unicornio no habia salido de la habitación en dos días su expresión seria graciosa.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Lyra?, ¿Por qué no has salido aquí?"

La unicornio miró nerviosamente a los lados antes de murmurar en voz baja.

"Pesadillas."

"¿Pesadillas?"

"SI, desde que apareció la yegua en la luna, Nightmare Moon, tengo pesadillas."

La pony terrestre se sentó junto a la unicornio.

"Pero Nightmare Moon ya no existe, esas seis yeguas rompieron la maldición. ¡Y te veías muy alegre en la fiesta de bienvenida de la nueva princesa!"

Lyra asintió.

"Pero cuando vine a dormir tuve pesadillas. Debe ser por todo el stress."

Bon Bon inclinó la su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Estrés?"

"Si, esa fue la razón por la que vine a Ponyville, descansar y relajarme. No a que horrores míticos milenarios me persigan por la calle. O para que una pony loca me arroje sobre un mostrador, o para que una pegaso bizca me deje caer una maceta en la cabeza. ¡Vine a relajarme!"

"¿Y porque no lo haces?"

La unicornio parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿Perdón?"

Bon Bon colocó una pezuña en el tenso hombro de Lyra.

"Desde que llegaste te preocupas por lo que pensaran los demás ponies de ti, que si tu forma de sentarte es rara, que si te creen loca. Si sigues pensando en esas cosas no te relajaras de verdad. Cuando me quiero relajar preparo dulces, tú sabes, mi talento especial. ¿Por qué no intentas con el tuyo?"

Lyra no contestó y miró su equipaje. Desde el último concierto en Canterlot hacia ya casi mes y medio no habia tomado su instrumento. De hecho lo habia empacado mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. Su cuerno brilló y el estuche se abrió, la lira floto hacia ella rodeada de un aura de un suave color verde.

Lyra cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar con su particular estilo. Normalmente los unicornios tocan los instrumentos de cuerda sosteniéndolos con sus pezuñas y rasgando las cuerdas con su magia, pero ella hacia lo opuesto.

La habitación se lleno de suaves notas y dulces tonos, la unicornio se dejo llevar por lo que su vieja amiga del conservatorio llamaba "el éxtasis", algo que muy pocos músicos podrían lograr. Algo que Lyra no habia logrado en mucho tiempo.

La unicornio se dejo llevar por la música, disipando todo lo que atormentaba su mente. La música se convirtió de nuevo en algo hermoso y tranquilizador, no como en los conciertos donde era un deber o una simple exhibición. La música de nueva cuenta era un arte.

Lyra abrió los ojos al terminar la pieza, Bon Bon habia descorrido las cortinas y la miraba con una dulce y tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

"Eso fue hermoso Lyra. ¿Podrías tocar algo mas, por favor?"

La unicornio sonrió y asintió, sus ojos se cerraron y su alma habló por medio de su instrumento una vez más.

_22 de junio año 1834_

_Hola diario._

_Lo encontré, de nuevo esta conmigo. Ese sentimiento cálido que habia perdió regreso. Octavia lo consigue con facilidad siempre que ejecuta pero yo no._

_Honestamente creí que lo habría perdido definitivamente pero gracias a Bon Bon lo encontré de nuevo. No puedo creer lo buena que es ella conmigo, como si nos conociéramos desde hace años._

_Le daré una segunda oportunidad a Ponyville, pasare mis dos semanas de vacaciones aquí, ya habrá otra oportunidad de visitar Trotingham. _

_Atentamente._

_Lyra Heartstrings._

Cuatro días después de la celebración del sol del verano dos yeguas disfrutaban de un té helado en un pequeño café. Bon Bon sonreía y escuchaba atentamente las historias de Lyra acerca de la vida en la capital del reino.

"… y entonces le dije al unicornio ese 'Serás capitán de la guardia, pero este es el ultimo sándwich de margaritas y no me importa que tanto le gustan a tu hermana, es mío' "

"¿Realmente le dijiste eso a un capitán de la guardia?"

"Si, le enseñe quien manda… ahora que lo pienso había algo en el que me resultaba familiar pero no sé exactamente que era."

"¡Mensaje para la señorita Lyra Heartstrings!"

Ambas yeguas elevaron la vista y vieron descender en espirales erráticos a una pegaso gris de crin amarilla que aterrizo pesadamente enfrente de las dos. De una de sus enormes alforjas surgió una pequeña unicornio de un ligero tono purpura y crin del mismo color que la pegaso.

Mediante su magia la potrilla entrego una carta a Lyra, antes de que esta o Bon Bon pudieran decir algo la pegaso extrajo un muffin de algún lugar, se lo dio a la potra e inmediatamente despegó.

Bon Bon sonrió ante la escena y centro su atención y curiosidad en la carta, la cual Lyra leía apresuradamente.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dice?"

"Es de mi amiga Octavia parece que está..."

La unicornio no termino la frase y su rostro se volvió serio, Bon Bon se acerco un poco mas tratando de adivinar algo a través del expresión de su acompañante.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"La... la temporada de conciertos se adelanto. Debo regresar a Canterlot y prepararme para un gran recital que la Princesa Celestia está organizando en honor de su hermana."

"¿Te irás antes?"

"No me gustaría pero… una oportunidad como esta, tocar en frente de las princesas."

"Por favor Lyra, quédate."

La unicornio miro a la otra yegua con sorpresa en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor, quédate en Ponyville, quédate conmigo."

"Wow Bon Bon… yo…"

"Lyra, quiero estar junto a ti... por favor… eres graciosa y muy linda. Tu música y tus ocurrencias en estos últimos días han llenado mi vida de una calidez incomparable."

"Bon Bon… por favor… no. tu también me has hecho sentir muy bien en estos últimos días. No me habia sentido tan feliz en años… pero."

Bon Bon colocó una pezuña sobre la de Lyra.

"¿Pero?

"Pero mi intención jamás fue quedarme en Ponyville, esto son solo unas vacaciones. Debo estar en Canterlot, en los conciertos y recitales. Es por lo que vivo. Aquí en Ponyville no tendría forma de expresarme… mi lugar no es aquí… lo siento mucho. Debo empacar, solo tengo dos días."

La unicornio se alejo lo más rápido que pudo del café sin mirar atrás. Bon Bon se quedo sentada unos minutos mientras el cielo se llenaba de nubes grises que parecían reflejar su ánimo. Finalmente se levanto, con un rostro abatido y sin ninguna sonrisa en el, era hora de abrir la tienda.

Lyra se paró en el andén a esperar el tren que la llevaría de regreso a Canterlot. Tal y como le habia dicho a Bon Bon faltaban solo dos días para el inicio de la temporada de conciertos y tenía que prepararse para…

¿Para qué?, ¿Para comenzar todo de nuevo y necesitar unas nuevas vacaciones al finalizar la temporada? La unicornio suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. No era lo que la gustaría, pero no tenía otra opción.

Mientras meditaba en esto y gruesas gotas de agua comenzaban a impactar el andén su atención se centró en un pequeño papel que sobresalía de sus alforjas.

Bon Bon suspiró y se preparó para abrir su tienda, recargando su paraguas en contra de la pared mientras buscaba sus llaves. Lyra tenía razón, después de todo era una unicornio de Canterlot, acostumbrada a llenar las salas de conciertos. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle Ponyville a cambio de eso? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle ella, una simple repostera, a cambio de eso? Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren de la estación.

"Hey, tengo un cupón, ¿aun es válido?"

La pony terrestre giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una empapada pero sonriente Lyra, inmediatamente corrió fuera del cobijo del toldo de la entrada, empapándose ella también. Ambas yeguas se fundieron en un abrazo sin pronunciar palabra. Sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo de la otra, dejando que sus sonrisas hablaran por ellas.

_28 de octubre año 1834_

_Querida Octavia_

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos frente a frente? Tengo muchas cosas que decirte. La primera es que anoche mis potrillos tuvieron su primer recital y fue todo un éxito. Lamentablemente la potra con la mejor voz en todo Ponyville decidió que era buena idea probar su suerte con la minería ese mismo día, y los ponies dicen que YO estoy loca..._

_Probablemente tu misma en estos momentos me consideras loca. Dejar atrás las salas de conciertos de Canterlot por las aulas de una pequeña escuela en Ponyville. No sé qué razones darte para esa decisión. Tal vez con la siguiente noticia lo entenderás mejor._

_Hoy Bon Bon y yo cumplimos un mes de vivir juntas, como pareja, en una misma casa. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que esto hubiera provocado en Canterlot?, pero aquí en Ponyville solo hay sonrisas y buenos deseos. E inclusive esa pony loca de la que te hable organizó una fiesta._

_Esa es la razón, Octavia. Canterlot era una ciudad, Ponyville, con todas sus locuras y peculiaridades, es un hogar. Y jamás hubiera encontrado este hogar ni a Bon Bon si no fuera por tu sugerencia de tomarme unas vacaciones. Gracias._

_Atentamente._

_Lyra Heartstrings._

_P.D. Bon Bon te manda sus nuevos caramelos de menta. Los llama "Lira mágica." Buena suerte en el recital de las princesas y recuerda mantener una mente abierta a cualquier tipo de música_


End file.
